<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're not bruised, they're just party tattoos by PuppetSurrender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959924">We're not bruised, they're just party tattoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetSurrender/pseuds/PuppetSurrender'>PuppetSurrender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ftm Tommyinnit, trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetSurrender/pseuds/PuppetSurrender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from Party Tattoos by Dodie</p><p> </p><p>Forever wasn't a word Tommy familiar with...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think i have a problem with starting storys</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy after getting kicked from another foster home meets a kid who has a similar past as her</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAA so tommy is a closeted trans man also i am trans myself so his dysphoria is gonna the way i experience it soo yeah. thats the deal with the pronouns in this chapter they'll be more consistent in the next ones promise</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy didn't have a reason to be depressed in her head no matter how many times her mum told her that she didn't choose to be, no matter how much she disagreed with the statement she knew it was true that she really didn't choose to be the way she was the same way she didn't have choice for when her parents got divorced or how she didn't choose how her dad won the custody battle how her mum died in a car accident on the way home from dropping her shit off at her "dad's" house, She wonders if that's her fault the way her father insists it is she had no reason to hate her life until the day of her thirteenth birthday, That's the day she had a reason when her neighbors reported her dad to CPS for what they claimed to be neglect so what if her dad forgot to feed her a few times a week it was her fault for not reminding him to go grocery shopping it was her it was her fault he hit her when she told him she wanted some clothes from the boy's section she brought it up so it was her fault he didn't want to talk to her, Tommy was broken out of his trance by her name being called "Clem are you listening?" Miranda was the name of her social worker she held her tongue on correcting her on the name because it shouldn't matter no matter how much it hurt "I - uh No sorry what were you saying sorry i spaced out" Miranda rolled her eyes " I was saying you gotta stop getting thrown out of these houses you're gonna wind up in juvie if you keep it up you're 14 now the cops won't go so easy anymore if they catch you sleeping on city owned property anymore" Tommy huffed knowing it was true " H- It wasn't my fault this time though..." Tommy muttered already getting restless from sitting in the car, Miranda looked at Tommy for a second before looking back at the road sighing lowly before speaking "Can you at least make an effort with the next one who knows you could end up liking them" Miranda paused before continuing " Also you have to be paired with my new case he needs someone to help him get settled around the group okay so be nice alright" Tommy looked at Miranda in disbelief wondering if she was messing with her but the way Miranda looked at her she knew she wasn't joking, Tommy grumbled under her breathe wanting to disappear.

Tommy wondered when she fell asleep when she was jolted awake when the car stopped looking around she realized that they were picking up the kid from the police station Tommy would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous knowing she was about to meet who she would be going to be fostering until they either gets put in a permanent home or they both turn 18 which was far for them her train of thought was interrupted for the second time today when her eyes found miranda and the kid she was paired with noticing how bruised he looked imeaditly realizing why they both were in the system was the same their fucked up parents, Tommy began promising herself that she would take every hit that was sent at this kid from whatever fucked up god did this to them the door opened on the opposite side of the car to her seating in the back hearing the kid shuffle into the seat next to her she turned to him and offered a gentle smile to the kid that had a enderman plush clutched to his chest "Ranboo this is Clementine she will be with you as you get settled at the group home if you have a question on where something is you can ask her she will also be your roommate for your stay, You will also be paired to the same foster family when we find one for you two alright?" Ranboo nodded before turning to Tommy muttering a small hi Tommy just smiled before turning back to the window watching as the car started moving the trees becoming blurry as they began their way to the group home she felt a weight on her shoulder she turned and saw Ran had fallen asleep she shifted her body so that it was more comfortable as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders allowing herself to doze off.

Ranboo and Tommy were awoken by Miranda turning off the car Ranboo was the first to pull away cracking his back as he stretched before grabbing Tommy's hand still clutching the plush with his other Tommy let him while opening her door helping Ranboo grabbing both their bags slinging her bag on her shoulder holding Ranboo's by the strap, walking forward Ranboo trailing behind her gripping her hand as if it would disappear if it slipped from his grasp. That was five months ago now Tommy and Ranboo have bounced through more houses together than then combined can count becoming inseparable never being seen far from eachother, Tommy was always the one with bruises insisting that she was the one who caused the thing that would piss the parents off and if she couldn't cover for him she would always intervene fighting her way through to him to use herself as a shield for him, currently she was humming a song that she couldn't quite remember the name of while running her hands through Ranboo's hair as he slept waiting for Miranda to get off the phone with her an Ranboo's new foster family "Today alright are you sure wonderful thank you have good day" Miranda put the phone down before looking to Tommy "Okay Clem he and his sons are coming today to pick you up do you have yours and his bags packed?" Tommy simply nodded not wanting to wake Ranboo just yet seeing has he hadn't gotten much sleep the other night, Tommy gently shook Ranboo making him groan softly and nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck making her laugh before whispering to him "Ran we have people here to pick us up we don't want them seeing you a sleepy do we?" Ranboo's head shot up and began fixing his hair realizing that their new foster family was coming Tommy snickered seeing him so panicked "calm down Ran Miranda is talking to them outside right now how about you go get our bags from upstairs don't forget Bo one of the girls will steal it again" Ran nodded murmuring a small "okay toms" Tommy smiles as he leaves before nervously picking at one of the holes in her worn jeans hoping that he gets back before Miranda brings the family in not wanting to socialize without Ran with her in case she does something that will cost them both, The world seemed to be on her side that day as Ran came down holding their bags and bo smiling as he sat down holding bo close and leaning on her Miranda walked in with the family smiling gently at both of them "Phil this is Clementine Thomas and Ranboo Ender, Clem Ran this is Phil Techno and Wilbur Watson They're going to be fostering you" Ranboo looked at Tommy nervously before nodding as a go ahead for her to start talking " Hi this is Ranboo and I'm T- Clem it's nice to meet you" Ranboo grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuring her "Well Clem how about you and Ran go to their car to put your bags away yeah?' Miranda looked to Phil "Uh yeah boys go show them to the car" at that Tommy stiffens realizing she and Ranboo are going to be stuck with them until Phil comes out of the group house, Tommy stiffly stands up with Ranboo grabbing both their bags slinging hers over her shoulder and holding his by the strap Tommy looked to the pink haired boy waiting for them to lead the way locking her hand with Ranboo's as pink and brunette haired boys turned tommy and ran trailed slowly behind them staying close together as soon as they left the building the pink haired boys started talking "So i don't think it was clear before um i'm techno and uh this is wilbur so uh yeah" tommy was about to talk before she was interrupted by wilbur "What type of name is Clementine and Ranboo?" Tommy squeezed Ranboo's hand as a sign she was uncomfortable Ranboo spoke up clearly annoyed "H-she goes by Tommy and you have no room to talk seeing as you have a brother named Technoblade..." Tommy stared at Ranboo in disbelief not expecting him to speak up "I- He- He didn't mean that heh we have weird names" Tommy sputtered as she maneuvered her body to be shielding him at angle that they wont make it awkward to walk "Wilbur shut up and Tommy your fine Wil was in the wrong he should of never said that besides this is a new start" Tommy nodded pushing Ranboo in the car before Sliding in after him 'new start remember new start'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tricked ya didn't you thought it was gonna be tubbo haha nope</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi so I've gotten some criticism some constructive and polite others rude and i had to delete them so the way i write will probably be critiqued for as long as i write publicly and i accept that i embrace it what i don't embrace is people telling me how to write MY book and how to format MY work, I'm up for help with the way i write but i do not need someone trying to school me on how to write a book. I've been writing this way since i learned how to write proper sentences on paper and online i don't fully understand ao3 i could use help on learning how it works, But i do not need someone trying to moderate how i write thank you who have been polite i really am thankful for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>